


Role-playing

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and Nick are undercover for a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-playing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in June 2008.
> 
> This is what happens when two fangirls discuss the possibilities of rentboy!Nick and cop!Cody? No redeeming features whatsoever.
> 
> Thanks to tinx_r for the beta.

"Well, well, well," came a voice out of the shadows. "Look what we have here."

Nick stiffened slightly but kept his leisurely pose, leaning back with one leg bent at the knee and his foot pressing against the cool brick wall behind him. His lips curled into a smirk when the man stepped into the light – although "light" was a bit of a euphemism, since the single light bulb in front of the bar at the other end of the alley didn't illuminate much.

"Evening, Officer," Nick drawled, for now keeping his eyes tied to the man's body rather than his face. He made a show of running his gaze up the man's figure, catching slightly at the name tag on his shirt – Matheson. Nick raised his eyebrows and finally looked up into the man's face.

Cody was watching him as well and the look in his eyes was a mixture of dread, disbelief and desire. Nick could understand the last two but he worried about the first. Had something gone wrong with the case? He raised his eyebrows a little higher and tilted his head back minutely, hoping Cody could read him well enough to understand the question.

Cody narrowed his eyes at him. "A little late to be out for a stroll, isn't it?"

Nick shrugged. He was wearing cut off jeans and a deep red Lycra top that would have fitted Murray perfectly, which meant that it was uncomfortably tight for Nick. When he shrugged, the fabric pulled across his chest and made the hardened nubs of his nipples stand out. "Just wanted a bit of fresh air." He licked his lips. "That's not a crime, is it, Officer?"

Cody's gaze caught on his lips and Nick could see him swallow quickly several times. Nick grinned.

"Maybe," Cody said. He straightened up suddenly, like a sleep-walker only now waking up. "Turn around," he said sharply. "Hands on the wall."

"My, my, how forceful," Nick said mockingly. He kicked off the wall and stepped up to Cody, placing a hand on his chest. "I won't resist, Officer. Promise," he said. His head was tilted down a little, making it possible for Nick to look up at Cody through his lashes. Seduction 101. He should get a medal for this.

Cody reached for his nightstick and pushed him away, giving him a healthy smack on the ass. "I said, hands against the wall."

"Jeez, all right, I'm doing it!" Nick tried to give his voice the right amount of outrage for a streetwalker who's being harassed by the cops again. He turned towards the wall and put his hands up, hoping that Cody would give him a clue as to where this was headed. The meeting was definitely not supposed to be like this.

Cody tapped the nightstick against Nick's leg. "Spread 'em."

Nick spread his legs, taking care to push out his ass as much as he dared. He could feel a shiver run down his spine when Cody circled his ankle with his hands and ran them up his leg, repeating the procedure with his other leg until his hands came to rest on Nick's ass. He gave it a light squeeze and stood, pressing his body against Nick's.

Cody let his hands slide over Nick's bare arms as if checking for weapons or contraband. "You're not wearing what I told you to wear," Cody whispered in his ear, his hot breath washing over Nick's cheek.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Nick whispered against the wall. "I know we told Quinlan we're going along with his stupid plan, Cody, but I draw the line at Spandex pants!"

"Like Spandex's any worse that these jeans," Cody said. "When did you last wear them, when you were ten? I've seen bikinis that offer more surface coverage. Half you ass is bare!"

"Do we have to argue about this now?" Nick rested his forehead against the wall and sighed. "What's gone wrong?"

Cody's arms reached around Nick and he ran his hands over Nick's chest. "Stephens, my new partner," he said, eyes flicking to their right, "decided that he wanted to watch the fun."

" _Fuck._ "

"That changes our plan," Cody said. "You up for it?"

Nick pressed his ass back into Cody's groin. "No need to ask if you are."

"Fuck, Nick, I've been hard since the moment I caught sight of you in those jeans. They ought to be illegal, babe." Cody caught Nick's earlobe between his teeth and pulled slightly, until Nick gasped and squirmed under him.

"Stop struggling, it'll hurt less," Cody said, louder this time, and Nick knew it was solely for the benefit of the dirty cop watching them. Cody pushed him into the wall and Nick could feel the cold stone scrape across his cheek and his nipples. "Don't fucking move, or I'll drag you to the station and you'll spend the rest of the night getting acquainted with a five-hundred pound guy called Bubba."

There was a rustling sound, then the unmistakable tearing of a condom wrapper. Cody pressed into Nick again and dropped a quick kiss to the side of his neck. "I hope to God that you've come prepared," Cody whispered, and Nick nodded his head against Cody's shoulder. They'd discussed the possibility that Cody – and by extension Nick – would have to "perform" for his new partner. Nick had spent two hours waiting for Cody in this dark alley with what felt like half a tube of lube coating the inside of his ass. He'd never felt so slippery between his legs before.

Cody slipped a hand around Nick's waist and opened the button and fly on his cut-off jeans. His hand caressed Nick's stomach, giving the only comfort he could, before he, none too gently, shoved the jeans down to Nick's ankles.

"You like it when strange men fuck you, don't you, slut?" Cody said, loudly. "Then you're gonna love this."

Nick could feel Cody's hand on his bare ass, squeezing almost painfully. Cody easily slipped two fingers into Nick's hole and Nick could feel Cody's whole body relax when his fingers came back coated in lube.

"Told you," he muttered.

"Shut up," Cody growled. "I'll fuck whenever and however I want to," he added for Stephens' benefit, jamming his elbow into Nick's back. Nick yelped loudly enough that the sound echoed off the walls.

Cody slapped his ass, hard, and before the sting of the slap had faded, Nick could feel Cody's cock pushing against his hole. He took a deep breath and forced his muscles to relax. No need to make this harder on himself or Cody. They'd have to play it rough for their audience's sake, but he would never make Cody hurt him by refusing to play along, not like this, not with sex. He loved Cody too much to let that happen.

Not that Cody would hurt him, Nick mused. If push came to shove, Cody would turn around without hesitation and attack that asshole of a cop who was watching them and probably jacking off in the shadows. Cody would stop this a whole lot sooner than Nick if he thought Nick couldn't take it.

The sheer amount of lube Nick had used to prepare himself did a lot to help ease Cody's cock into his body, but even so there was an uncomfortable burning sensation because of the sudden stretching of his muscles.

"Okay?" Cody asked quietly.

"Yeah," Nick said, although it came out as little more than a breathy whisper.

Cody must have heard him, though, or he wouldn't have started moving his hips, thrusting into Nick's body in a steady rhythm. His hands were on Nick's shoulders, ostensibly to keep him pinned to the wall, but his left thumb drew slow circles on Nick's skin.

Nick pressed his cheek into the wall, face turned away from their hidden observer. From this position he could see Cody's face out of the corner of his eye. Cody had a look of intense concentration on his face, a look he got when he contemplated something he found distasteful and disgusting. It took no genius to figure out what his current problem was.

"Cody," Nick whispered.

"Fuck this," Cody said. "Fuck Quinlan," he added, quieter. "It's not worth it, Nick."

Nick pushed his hips back slightly, making Cody keep up with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Fuck Quinlan," he agreed. "Forget about him and just fuck me, Cody." Nick made a strangled sound of pleasure, one that had hopefully been inaudible to their friend in the shadows. "God, please, Cody. Just fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Cody's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but lust won out over the indignity of being manipulated like that and Nick could see it in Cody's gaze when he gave in. It might have been manipulation, but Nick knew that case or not, audience or not, he wanted Cody to fuck him.

God, how he wanted Cody. Nick had to bite his lip to keep from asking for more. It was crazy, but he was getting off on this. The scratchy feeling of the Lycra against his nipples, the cold brick against his cheek, Cody's warm hands on his shoulders – it was slowly driving him crazy with need. His cock was aching to be touched, but while the dirty cop was watching he couldn't move his hands from the wall or Cody would be forced to do something about it.

Cody's breath came in short, hot bursts against the back of his neck, and Nick could feel Cody's hands tighten their hold on his shoulders. Cody's thrusts became more erratic and more forceful as he neared orgasm and Nick bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Cody's cock suddenly grazed his prostrate with every thrust. Then Cody stilled, shaking against Nick's body as he came with a groan.

"Fuck," Cody said, panting slightly. "You're a damn good ride, you know that?" he said loudly, laughing as Nick winced when Cody pulled out of his body. "Damn it! Nick, I love you," he added in a whisper. "God, I love you so much that it hurts sometimes."

Nick let his shoulder slump a little and flashed Cody a quick smile where his dirty partner couldn't see.

"Hey, you listening?" Cody said, smacking Nick's ass. He waited until Nick had zipped up and turned around. "I know you're new, but this is how it's gonna work: You keep me happy and you won't have to worry about your pretty ass being carted off to jail. Do we have an agreement, pretty boy, or do you want me to book you for solicitation?"

Nick held up his hands in surrender and slumped against the wall. "It's cool, man; you know where to find me."

Cody zipped up his pants, gave Nick a faked look of disdain and threw the used condom at his chest. "See you around," he said, laughing.

Nick waited until Cody had disappeared in the shadows and he heard a car start and drive off a few moments later. Then he quickly unzipped his pants again and cupped his balls in one hand. His erection, freed from the restricting denim, pointed up at his stomach, glistening with pre-cum in the faint light of the bar's single light bulb.

Nick curled his other hand around his cock, drawing in a sharp breath at the contact. Cody had looked incredible as a cop – the polished shoes, the dark slacks, the uniform jacket, the hat, it all gave him an air or competence and authority that the casual observer could easily overlook when Cody wore his usual clothes. But not in uniform, not when he was smacking Nick's ass with a night stick or his bare hand – that was Cody in his best top dog attitude.

And inexplicably it had turned Nick on so much that he thought he could have come without being touched if only Cody had held out a little longer.

Nick groaned, letting his thumb drag over the tip of his cock at every stroke.

"Oh, fuck."

Nick pushed his hips forward and came hard, his head falling back against the wall. He waited a few moments for his heart to slow down until he zipped up again and wiped his hand on his shirt.

They'd have to send Murray on a day-long errand and play cops and robbers on the _Riptide_ one day. He'd have to convince Cody to tie him up with the handcuffs and use the night stick on him again.

End.


End file.
